Authoress and the Echidna
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: To save her older brother, Carly goes in Ed's place as Knuckles' prisoner. Later, Prisoner turns into guest, then into friend... and then, into lover. CarlyxKnuckles, MarioxSamantha
1. Chapter 1

(I know, I know. I promised two different B.A.T.B. parodies, but I decided to make one that made more sense to me than the others for some reason. You'll see, this one might be more interesting…)

'_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind._

_But then, one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single white rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulse by her appearance, the prince only sneered at the present and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is always found within thee. And when he dismissed her once again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Sailor Moon. The prince did his best to apologize, but alas it was too late, for she had seen he had no trace of love within his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous half dragon/echidna and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the echidna counseled himself inside his castle, with a magic Chaos Emerald as his only window to the outside world. The rose Sailor Moon had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his eighteenth year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would finally be broken. But if not, he would be doomed to remain an echidna for all eternity._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope… for who could ever learn to love an echidna?_

"_**Authoress and the Echidna**_"

--

That morning, we see a house, until a girl came out of the house and began to walk towards the small town. She wore red sneakers, glasses, blue jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt with white lines on the wrists, and a purple tank top. She also had beautiful brown-greenish eyes and ginger-brown hair in a ponytail. Her name is Carly AKA Cmara.

She had on a black/yellow backpack with a book inside, as she saw some Sparrows flying around her. After that, Carly walked across the bridge, singing.

Carly: **Little town, it's a quiet village**

**Everyday like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say…**

People then pop up, saying 'hello' and other people came to walk, work and shop.

**There goes the baker with his trays like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning just the same**

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town**

"Good morning, Carly." Greeted Erinbubble92 as she walked to the front of '_**Bonkers' Bakeshop**_'.

"Morning, Erin-san." Carly replied.

"Where are you heading?" Erin asked.

"The downtown library! I've just finished the best story ever. It's about this Duck and Pig who help a young girl find this plumber, who is her adopted father and…" Carly began. (A.N: That was referring the JusSonic's 'The Great Duck Detective' parody. It's my thanks for putting in mentions of my 'Musketeers' parody in 'Sponge E'.)

"Sorry, can we talk later? I'm a bit busy." Erin said and looks in the window, "Alyssa, will you get T out of those donuts? We need those!" Carly shrugged and walked off, while Fauna and Flora watched her.

Fauna and Flora: **Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

Mrs. Cartman: **Never part of any crowd**

Homer Simpson: **Cause her head's up on some cloud**

Everyone (but Carly): **No denying she's a funny girl, that Carly**

Carly jumped on the back of a trolley, while other people say hello.

Rocko: **Hello!**

Rouge: **Good day!**

Rocko: **How is your family?**

We now see Sam, talking to Danny, when Carrie is behind him glaring and holding a rolling pin.

Sam: **Hello!**

Danny: **Good day!**

Sam: **How is your wife?**

Carries whacked Danny's head.

Marge Simpson: **I need 6 eggs**

Jake Long: **That's too expensive, yo**

Carly: **There must be more than this provincial life**

Carly jumped off the trolley and entered the library and was greeted by a teenage girl with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a tie-dye shirt, blue jean shorts and sandals.

"Ah, Carly." Said the girl.

"Good morning, Shelby. Came to return the book I've borrowed." Carly handed her the book.

"Finished already? You sure read fast." Shelby smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" Carly asked, while she searched through more books.

"Sorry, not since yesterday." Said Shelby.

"It's okay. I think I'll borrow… this one." Carly handed Shelby a green book.

"_Beauty and the Alien _by Wormtail96? But I thought you've read this twice!" Shelby grinned.

"Well, it's my favorite and a classic. Far off places, daring swords fights, magic spells and a handsome prince in disguise." Sighed Carly dreamingly with shining anime eyes and a pink heart background.

"If you really like it that much, it's yours." Shelby smiled, when she gave her the book.

"But what about-?"

"No worries, I'll explain to Jose. He'll understand."

"You certain?" asked Carly, while she stepped outside.

"Hey, I insist." Shelby shrugged.

"Oh, arigato! Arigato, Shelby-chan!" Carly said happily, while Eric Cartman, Kyle and Stan watched her walking.

Eric, Kyle and Stan: **Look there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

Women: **With a dreamy far-off look**

Men: **And her nose stuck in a book**

Everyone: **What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Carly**

Carly sat on the edge of the fountain with three Dalmatian puppies, Rolly, Lucky and Patch.

Carly: **Oh, isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favorite part because, you'll see**

She showed the puppies the book.

**Here's where she meets prince charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him till chapter 3**

"Come along, children." Perdita called her puppies, while Carly read her book. Carly walked past the hat store, where Jinx and Jack Spicer watch her.

Jinx: **Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty**

**Her looks have got no parallel **(A.N: what does that mean anyway?)

Jack: **But behind that fair façade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**Very different from the rest of us**

Everyone: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Carly**

Wild geese flew by, until one goose was shot and fell. A midget with dark yellow skin and dark red robes, named Evil Omi ran, carrying the bag to catch the dead goose, but missed and put it inside the bag. Evil Omi then ran towards a hedgehog, which is 'handsome', had dark red eyes, a black jacket with red flames on the sleeves, black jeans, white gloves and black sunglasses. He's Evil Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, ES! You must be the greatest hunter in the whole world." Said Evil Omi.

"I know that." Evil Shadow grinned.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl for that purpose." Said Evil Omi as he followed Evil Shadow. Evil Shadow picked up Evil Omi. "It's true, Evil Omi, and I've got my sights set on that one." Evil Shadow pointed to Carly.

"Wait, the blonde shorty's sister?" Evil Omi asked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm gonna marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-" Evil Omi got hit on the head by Evil Shadow's pistol.

"That makes her the best." Evil Shadow picks up Evil Omi by the collar. "And don't _**I**_ deserve the _**BEST?**_"

"Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean-!" Evil Shadow dropped Evil Omi and began to sing. (A.N: Erin: Why do you have earplugs?

Carly: Same reason you do for Collector!)

ES: **Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she**

Evil Omi tapped on ES's leg, watching Carly walking by.

**Who is beautiful as me** (A.N: (giggles) yeah, right.)

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Cmara**

Evil Shadow saw Carly walk by and he follows her, while Drizella, Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa watched him.

All three girls: **Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy**

**Monsieur ES, oh he's so cute**

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**

Carly kept reading her book, still walking, while Evil Shadow is having trouble with the people walking around.

People: **Hello/Pardon/Good day/Mais oui/You call this bacon/What lovely grapes/Some cheese/ten yards/one pound/I'll get the knife**

ES: **Excuse me, please let me through**

People: **This bread/those fish/it's stale/they smell/Madam's mistaken**

Carly: **There must be more than this provincial life**

ES: **Just watch, I'm going to make Cmara my wife**

The people gathered around and eventually surround Evil Shadow.

Everyone: **Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special**

**A most peculiar Mademoiselle**

It's a pity and a sin

**She doesn't quite fit in**

**But she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl! That Carly!**

"You mind?" Carly turned around with an angry mark on her head and the people went back to what they're supposed to be doing. Rolling her eyes, she kept reading her book, until Evil Shadow jumped in front of her. "Hello, Cmara."

"Hey, Evil Shadow-san." Said Carly, until Evil Shadow took the book from her. "Evil Shadow, can I have that back please?" she asked, annoyed.

"How can people read this stuff? There's no pictures!" Evil Shadow looked at the pages.

"That's why Fanfiction lets people use their imagination." Carly said.

"Ya know, Cmara. It's about time you got your head out of those book," Evil Shadow tossed it in the mud, "And paid attention to more important things… like me." Drizella, Evil Erin and Evil Alyssa sighed lovingly, while Carly picked up her book and cleaned it. "The whole town's been talking about it. It's just not right for a girl like you to read. Soon, she starts getting ideas and thinking…"

"Evil Shadow, you are positively primeval." Said Carly.

"Hey, thanks, Cmara. What do you say you and I take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?" Evil Shadow asked as he put his arm around her, escorting her.

"Maybe some other time." Said Carly. _'Get your hand off me, you slime bag!'_

"What's wrong with her?" Drizella asked.

"She's crazy!" Evil Erin answered.

"He's gorgeous." Evil Alyssa sighed.

"Forget it, ES. I just can't. I have to and help my brother. Goodbye." Said Carly.

Evil Omi laughed, "That crazy old midget, the only help he needs is how to grow." Evil Shadow laughed too.

"Don't talk about Edward that way!" Carly glared with yellow eyes at them.

"Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" Evil Shadow bonked Evil Omi on the head.

"My brother's not crazy! He's an actual genius!" Carly said, until she heard an explosion, coming from her house. She ran worried, while Evil Shadow and Evil Omi laughed.

--

Carly ran to the basement and opened the doors, with smokes pouring out. In the basement, a teenage boy is in a barrel, struggling to get out, until it broke. The boy had blonde hair, golden eyes, a black shirt and pants, red jacket and a metal arm. The boy is Edward Elric, Ed for short, Carly's older brother.

"Edward?" Carly asked, while she went downstairs, coughing.

"How the heck did THAT happen?" Ed pulled the barrel off, along with his pants but he pulled them back up.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. I'm just about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Ed kicked the machine and then hopped about, whining and holding his foot.

"You're always saying that." Carly giggled with a smile.

"Well, I mean it this time! There's no way I can get this boneheaded contraption to work!!" said Ed.

"Yes you will, and you might win first prize at the fair this afternoon." Said Carly. (A.N: One thing I never got in the movie was if the fair was tomorrow, then why was Maurice setting off in the afternoon on the SAME day??)

"Hmph!" Ed crossed his arms stubbornly.

"And become a world famous inventor." Carly smiled and placed her hands on Ed's shoulders.

"You really believe that?"

"Haven't I always?"

"Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Can you hand me that wrench right there?" Ed slid under the machine to fix it, while Carly picked up the tool. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Uh, Ed… do you think I'm weird?" she asked.

"My sister, weird? Now where'd you get a baka idea like that from?" Ed asked.

"I don't really know." She handed him the tool, "It's just I'm not so sure I fit in here. There's not very much people to talk, except for some of my friends like Erin and Alyssa."

"What about ES? He's a handsome fellow." Said Ed.

"Sure he may seem handsome, but is absolutely **NOTHING** like his good side. (Sigh) I don't know, Ed. He's just not the one for me." Carly sat down, upset.

"Well, no worries, because this invention's going to be the start of a whole new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a test." Ed turned on the machine and the two siblings cringed… but it didn't explode, just like before. The machine began to chop wood.

"It works!" Carly smiled.

"It does? Hey yeah, it does!" said Ed.

"You did it, you really did it!" Carly hugged Ed.

"Hitch up Emily, sis. I'm off to the fair!" a log hits Ed's head, knocking him out. Later outside, Carly goodbye while Ed left with his machine on a mare with the front of her gray and the back of her white with gray spots, a gray tail, a white mane, brown eyes and white stockings. This was their horse, Emily. (A.N: Emily is my S.O.T.C. OC.)

"Goodbye, Ed! And good luck!" said Carly.

"Goodbye, Carly. And take care while I'm gone!" said Ed, now leaving to go to the fair…

_but he was wrong_…


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Ed was on his way to the fair, but 3 hours later, Ed and Emily were lost in a dark forest at night

Yes, Ed _was _on his way to the fair, but 3 hours later, Ed and Emily were lost in a dark forest at night.

"Hmm. We should've been there by now." Ed muttered while looking at a map while Emily looked nervously around as an owl hooted, "I suppose I should've paid more attention of where I was… hey, wait a minute." Ed pulled on Emily's strap and Emily stopped so Ed could look at a decrepit sign at the point of a fork in the path.

"Well… let's try going this way." Ed motioned Emily, who looked to her right and saw a foggy scary-looking road that disappeared into the forest.

Emily then looked left. The road to the left seemed a bit more cheerful than the road to the right. Emily then just shrugged and began to walk to the left, but Ed stopped her.

"No, no, no, no. C'mon, it's a shortcut." Ed assured and Emily hesitantly walked down the right road, "We'll be there in no time."

And so, Emily continued down the dark road, still pulling the wagon along. Then, among the trees, the shadow of a spotted cheetah ran among the horde of the trees. Emily stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the cheetah's sadistic growling.

"Wait a sec, this can't be right!" Ed looked at his map, "Where'd you take us, Emily? Maybe we'd better turn around…" Emily obeyed but ended up bumping backwards into a tree. Then, a flock of bats flew out of the tree and Emily, completely freaked out, ran off, still pulling the wagon that Ed's machine was in.

Ed wasn't so lucky, due to the fact that Emily got so scared that she accidentally knocked Ed off. When Emily was out of sight, Ed looked around nervously.

"…_Emily?" _Ed called, his voice shaking. "She's gone." Then, he heard low growling/purring and he turned his head slowly and saw a trio of cheetahs named Sabor, Cheetayta and Cheetahto, with three wolves, Tiger, Fist and Glare behind them, slowly approaching him.

Then, Ed screamed and began running for the sake of his life. The cheetahs and wolves chased after him. Then, the next thing he knew, Ed rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Ed looked up and saw an iron gate and fence. Ed looked behind him and saw that the cheetahs and wolves were in hot pursuit. Ed ran up to the gate and cried, "Help! Hey, is someone in there! HELP!! Mommy!" then, the gates flew open and Ed fell in. before the wolves and cheetahs could get to Ed, he slammed the gates shut, causing the six animals to fall away. Ed sighed of relief but then yelped as Tiger grabbed a hold of his jacket with his teeth. Pulling his arm loose and throwing off the jacket, Ed turned around and let out a gasp of amazement… what he saw before him across the bridge… _was a huge castle_.

Then, lightning flashed in the sky and it began to rain. Ed frowned, but wasted no time in getting up the stairway and knocking on the huge front doors. The doors slowly creaked open and Ed hesitated a bit. He then went inside and stepped into the foyer. He looked around and saw a huge staircase and a few open doorways. The room was dark and Ed walked cautiously around.

"_Hello?" _he called and his voice echoed. No response came, so he tried again. "Hello?"

"Poor dude, must've lost his way in the woods." A male voice spoke, concerned.

"Keep it down! Maybe he'll go away." Another male voice said.

Ed looked around nervously for the source of the male teenage voices. "Is someone there?"

"Not a word, Mario. I mean it, not ONE word." The second voice hissed.

"Look, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but you see… I've lost my horse and I r-really need a place to stay for tonight." Ed said nervously.

"Aw, come on, Vert. At least have some heart." The first voice said.

"_Shup!_" the second voice growled. The next thing Ed heard was what sounded like a snapping noise.

"Ow, ow, ow! You bit me!!" the second voice yelped.

"Sure, sir! You're welcome here!" the first voice greeted.

"Okay, seriously. Who said that?" Ed asked, getting annoyed.

"Uh… I'm over here."

"Well, where?" Ed wondered. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly and came face to face with a humanoid 17-year-old blue bird. The bird had olive-green eyes, black hair, a yellow beak, yellow legs, white chest and he only wore white gloves, blue boots with white socks and a red sash around his forehead with a white/black yin-yang symbol. This must've been Mario the Bird.

"…Hi." Mario greeted. Ed totally got startled, jumping backward and landing on his back. He stood back up again.

"Oh way to go, Mario. Now you've done it! Just peachy, nice one." The second voice moaned in annoyance and a 17-year-old humanoid green bat stepped out from the shadows. He had dark blue-greenish eyes, light green chest and muzzle, white gloves with black straps on the wrists, red wings with yellow lining on the edges, three hair bangs, and purple shoes with light blue socks. The only strange thing about him was that he had a long devil-like tail. This is Vert AKA Vertis the Bat.

"Oh, hi there. I was w-w-w-ah-ah-ACHOO!!" Ed sneezed a sneeze, causing Vert's face to fog up. Ed wiped his nose with a hanky while Vert wiped off his own face.

"Jeez, you're completely soaked to the bone and skin. C'mon, why don't you rest by the fireplace?" Mario said, guiding Ed to the parlor.

"_Thank you…" _Ed said sickly. Unknown to any of the three, a shadowed figure with pitch-yellow eyes watched them and rushed off.

"No, Mario, NO! No, no! You KNOW what the Master will do if he finds this guy here!" Vert protested, but Mario ignored him. "I demand that you- ow! Stop- ow! Right there-ow!" Vert yelped as he tumbled down the staircase three times on every 'ow!' He then saw that Mario was letting Ed sit in a soft red armchair in front of the fireplace.

"No, no, no! Anything but the Master's chair!" Vert exclaimed in panic and at that moment, a brown female cocker spaniel with a blue collar with a diamond-shaped license rushed past him. She was Lady.

"I'm not seeing this!" Vert placed his hands over his eyes. "I'm am SO not seeing this!"

"Well, hey there, girl." Ed chuckled, patting Lady on her head. Lady then made a footstool by putting her body underneath his shoes.

Then, a wizard/Cyborg creature named Wormtail96 came up and placed a blanket around Ed. "Here you go, my good man." He spoke in a British voice.

"Hmm, now this is service." Ed smiled.

"All right, that's gone far enough. Look, I'm in charge around here and-" Vert got almost run over by a teacart with a 12-year-old girl with long pink hair, green eyes, a red dress and blue sandals. Her name is Sakura. Next to her is a humanoid chameleon with purple skin, yellow eyes, and a yellow horn on his forehead, white gloves and black/yellow/green shoes. He is Espio, the Ninja that could turn invisible but couldn't because of the spell. With them was a young humanoid bee with an orange suit, white glove, orange eyes, and a black helmet. This is Charmy.

"Would you like some nice hot tea, sir?" Sakura offered as she poured a cup of tea.

"It'll have you warmed up in no time as well." Espio added.

"_No, no tea…" _Vert muttered with his face in the carpet and stood up, exclaiming angrily. "**NO **tea!" Sakura gave Charmy the tea and the toddler bee put in two sugar lumps and gave it to Ed. "Here you go, mister."

"Thanks, kiddo." Ed smiled as he drank the tea. Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, making the fireplace go out. Sakura and Espio were shaking while Charmy hid behind them.

"_Uh-oh…" _Charmy said nervously.

Ed shook nervously and in a terrified manner. In the open doorway was a tall, dark red echidna with pitch-yellow eyes, and who was about 8-feet tall. The echidna had a white moon-shaped mark on his chest, long dreadlocks that hung like Jamaican braids, a tan muzzle, violet eyes (that were glowing yellow at the moment), and rather sharp teeth. He wore white gloves with spikes on them, red shoes with green socks, and a long black cape with an emerald-shaped broche on it. Plus, the echidna seemed to have what looked huge dark-red dragon wings forming from his back.

As the monster came furiously into the room while growling, Ed continued to shake nervously.

"_**There's a strange in here…**_" the echidna growled in a tough, gruff and teenage mean-like voice.

"Uh, Master. Just let me explain." Mario began nervously, "You see, this guy was lost in the woods, he was cold so I-" he was cut short when the echidna roared so loudly, his voice was like a strong wind. Mario shook nervously now.

Vert got out of hiding from under the carpet and stepped next to Mario, saying, "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say… I was against this from the start! It was all HIS fault, I was trying to stop them!" he pointed accusingly at Mario. "But did they listen to me? Nooooooo, they-" the echidna roared loudly again and Vert yelped, ducking behind Mario.

Ed looked to his right and then when he looked to his left, he found himself face to face with an echidna, who sneered at him. Ed then screamed and backed away.

"_**Who are you? What are YOU doing here?**_" the echidna growled viciously, as his eyes went from yellow to violet.

"W-well, I was l-lost in the woods, and then…"

"_**You're not WELCOME here!!**_" the echidna snapped.

"I-I'm really sorry." Ed stuttered nervously, his eyes focused only on the half dragon/echidna and the echidna noticed this.

"_**Who are you staring at??**_" the echidna hissed.

"N-nothing!" Ed lied.

"_**So… you've come to stare at the ECHIDNA, is THAT it!**_" the echidna accused as his eyes flashed yellow again. With that, Ed raced for the door on '_**ECHIDNA**_', but the echidna blocked his way on '_**is THAT it'**_.

"Please, wait! I meant no harm here! I only wanted a place to stay in, that's all!!" Ed exclaimed in a scared tone.

The echidna paused before chuckling almost insanely. (A.N: for all the 'Higurashi' anime fans, imagine his laugh similar to one of the Higurashi girls.) "_**Oh, is that it? Then I'll GIVE you a place to stay!" **_the echidna smirked before growling and grabbed Ed by the arms with his hands.

"N-no! Please! No, wait! I didn't- NOOOO!!" Ed shouted as the echidna dragged him away. Ed started to kick and scream before the echidna slammed the door shut.

Mario, Vert, Sakura, Espio and Charmy only sighed sadly, unable to do anything else...


End file.
